


I Know

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener is a nerd, M/M, Original Star Wars Trilogy is the best star wars Trilogy, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker is a nerd, Star Wars Day, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds are having Star Wars Day celebration. Peter must tell people how he feels about them via Star Wars quotes. Which would be fine as long as he doesn't see his crush.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of quotes from Star Wars in the fic. So enjoy.

Peter had just finished with the lobby of the tower. He and Ned had decided to have a May of Fourth party. They had invited everyone and asked Tony to use the tower for this celebration. Pepper thought it was cute as she told Tony that she would allow him to miss meetings just to be with the kid today. Tony grumbled about having seen the movie multiple times because of Peter. Harley got out of it by complaining about needing to finish a project. All the other avengers had got roped into the event. Peter was excited about it. Ned arrived early dressed as Luke Skywalker as Peter finished with setting everything up. He was dressed as Han Solo.

“Chewie I’m Home,” Ned said. Peter smiled as he greeted Ned and showed him the room. “I was worried that Tony would have made you do less than this.” 

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” Peter said. Tony entered and Peter smiled. Ned looked at him with the grin and Peter sighed. Peter and Ned had a bet about who would win a debate. Peter had been gunning for Harley to win, but MJ proved him wrong. He now had to tell people in his life using Star Wars quotes how he really felt about him. Tony entered as Peter looked at Harley. 

“You know the deal, Parker,” Ned said as Tony looked between the boys.

“Tony, you are my father,” Peter mumbled. Tony looked at Ned. 

“We had a bet, Peter lost,” Ned explained.

“What does my son have to do?” Tony asked as Peter looked at Tony shocked. 

“Just tell everyone how he truly feels about them using Star Wars quotes,” Ned said. “I can’t wait until he sees Harley!” Tony looked at him confused as Peter felt his cheeks turn red. Maybe Harley had never seen a Star Wars movie so he didn’t reveal his crush to his friend. 

“Where is the movie that we are supposed to be watching?” Nat asked. The other avengers stumbled in to join the two boys. Peter and Ned bantered back and forth throughout the first three movies. Peter walked out of the room to grab more snacks during an intermission followed by Ned. The avengers talked about the movie and how it seemed to be all about politics while Tony enjoyed his peaceful break. 

“How many times have you seen this movie?” Nat asked.

“Peter chooses it on a regular base for movie night. Harley also loves the movie but I don’t think Peter knows that. Those two would geek out if I ever let them in the same room with anything Star Wars. Luckily Harley wanted to work on some project instead of joining us,” Tony said.

“Three boys quoting Star Wars would have been even worse than two,” Rhodey said.

“You haven’t seen Peter at his worse,” Tony said. As they talked the boys discussed their plans for the next three movies. 

“Do we explain anything about how they came out first?” Peter asked.

“No,” Ned said. Peter looked at the elevator. “You can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting.” 

“Yeah, I know that I just don’t want to lose a friend because of something I said,” Peter said.

“Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you,” Ned said. Peter laughed. 

“Yoda was wise,” Peter said. “What if he wants to date though?”

“Do. Or do not,” Ned said.

“There is no try,” Peter finished for his friend. “What would I do without you?”

“Have to deal with just being friends with MJ,” Ned said.

“That would not end well,” Peter said.

“Odds are…” Ned started.

“Never tell me the odds,” Peter said. The two friends laughed as they walked back into the movie room. The next three movies went as the first ones except most of the avengers looked at Peter like he was something else as he quoted those movies line for line. Harley came up during the last movie and snuck into the movie room. He watched Peter as he quoted and his smile grew as he watched the boy. Before the movie ended he went to get a drink. Peter walked into the kitchen a little bit after him. Tony had gone to follow but saw the two boys and stopped. 

“That was cute that you know every line in the movie,” Harley said.

“I guess,” Peter said. 

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me,” Harley said. Peter looked at him.

“Rogue One,” Peter said.

“The Force will be with you. Always,” Harley said.

“A New Hope,” Peter said. 

“I love you,” Harley said.

“I know,” Peter said. Harley moved to Peter and kissed him. The two stayed in each other’s arms for a bit as Ned came in.

“What did I tell you?” Ned said. Peter smiled at his best friend as Harley held Peter close. 

“Now let’s go watch the next three movies,” Harley said. 

“Agree,” Peter said as the boys went and watched the movies and cuddled. As this was going on Tony was in Pepper’s office having a panic attack about his boys dating each other. Pepper listened to him ranting as she looked at the documents she needed to sign. 

“How am I not surprised that your boys are together?” She said.

“They kissed Pepper!” Tony said.

“I bet they are now naked too,” Pepper said with a smile. Tony ran upstairs yelling about how he was going to stop the boys from corrupting each other. Pepper rolled her eyes as she got back to work. Tony got to the movie room to see two boys cuddling and quoting Star Wars. Rhodey gave him the stare as he sat next to him. 

“You left and it got worse. Harley joined in and he can quote the movies about as well as Peter and Ned,” Rhodey said.

“Shut it,” Peter said. “This is one of my favorite lines.”

“The garbage’ll do!” the boys said with Rey. They all smiled as Harley kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“Nerd love,” Clint said as the others nodded. Tony still seemed freaked but seeing the boys happy made him thinking that maybe with time he could get used to them being a couple. Someday at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Parkner. I know: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
